The Cost of Love
by Neflanthir
Summary: Submission for the unofficial Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic competition - A one-shot fic, in introspec, though POV not revealed until near the end, mild shounen-ai. Not linked with my other fic, though it may seem like it.


As the summary says, this is for the unofficial Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction competition. If you want details of the competition, or want to enter, go to:   
  
~-~  
  
The cost of love, a few months ago I would have laughed at the idea, I mean, love is meant to be pure and blissful, how could it have a price? Well, I found out the hard way, just how big a cost love can have.  
  
Sometimes I wonder, like everyone else, if love is really worth it, if the price and the pain is really worthwhile, but I know deep down that it is, I know that no matter how much I lost, the experience it's self was far greater.  
  
I currently stand in my homeland, near to the Pyramids; it feels strange to be back here after so long, everything looks so different, no, everything is different.  
  
I'm not sure why I chose to come here, maybe I thought I'd find answers, or maybe some part of me still hoped this would be the home I used to have, the past I now remember. Of course, that wouldn't be entirely good, considering everything that's happened since then.  
  
My memories were part of the problem, I think, they changed me from what my hikari had made me, something my hikari and his friends were not exactly happy about. He was so eager to help me recover them; did he honestly not think it would change me, at least a little?  
  
The next step was a follow on from the first problem, as with everything else that followed, a never-ending cycle of arguments. My hikari decided a date would make me feel better, maybe get me 'back to normal', I told him I didn't want to, but he failed to get the message and forced me to anyway.  
  
Things went, somewhat wrong, since I not-so-politely told her to go to the Shadow Realm and leave me alone, I think I said I hated her as well... Needless to say, he wasn't happy when she ran crying to him.  
  
After a week of being criticised about everything, I decided to take my item & leave, thankful to have a body of my own for a change. I was offered a place to stay by the only person that hadn't been complaining, I was dubious, since his yami and I don't get along too well, though I still accepted.  
  
I was surprised to find that his yami could actually be civil to me and we didn't argue with each other at all, much to his hikari's relief I'm sure. My location was kept between the three of us and I actually had a good time there, even helping out with things I've never done before, tidying and such. It made the hikari happy too, which was a definite bonus.  
  
Anyway, it stayed like this for about a month, things had changed between the three of us though, the hikari had gained more confidence and I had become closer to the yami, the two of us often engaging in mock shadow duels or helping each other wind-up others, mainly my hikari and his friends, though they never once knew we were there. That's what made it so enjoyable though, revenge without the headache that a face-to-face confrontation would cause.  
  
However, last month, things changed again, the three of us were out and we managed to bump into my hikari, his friends and Kaiba. The confrontation was less than pleasant, though surprisingly Kaiba stayed out of it and actually seemed to agree with me and not them.  
  
Anyway, my hikari was far from happy that one of his 'friends' had lied about knowing where I was and they were all giving him hell. Kaiba told my hikari to shut up and led my would-be-saviour away from the skirmish. This left two yamis against one hikari and seven others. Or rather, me versus them, since they had no problem with the other. This is where the surprise came in though; my former enemy stepped in and defended me against my former friends.  
  
After much cursing, we eventually got away in one piece and I was permanently staying away from my hikari, after the things they said, I don't think I can stand them any more, or their hypocrisy.  
  
We joined back up with Kaiba, who was definitely on my side of things and liked my newer self, or would it be my old self? Anyway, regardless of that, Kaiba offered his assistance to me, allowing me to choose a destination to escape to, should I want to. I accepted without thinking, wanting to be as far away from Domino as possible. I chose to go home, obviously, considering I've already said I'm here.  
  
We parted and returned to my temporary residence, well, myself and the other yami anyway; the hikari went with Kaiba, to arrange things needed for my trip.  
  
When I arrived back, things seemed off with him and I enquired what was wrong. He of course, brushed it off as nothing. Knowing better, I continued pushing for an answer, eventually obtaining it, though not how I expected. He kissed me, passionately no less, it made me understand though, he was upset because he didn't want me to leave.  
  
It was too late by that point of course, so we both just had to make the best of it. I kept assuring him it wouldn't be for long, ironic that I finally find out he feels the same way for me and I'm leaving.  
  
I lied somewhat earlier, it wasn't my memories returning that were the real problem or the real change, that came with the realization of my feelings, I tried so hard to hide them away but I couldn't and it made me snappy and distant.  
  
As I said, we both had to make the most of the alone time we had and we did, it was the most amazing night of my life. This is what made my first comment true; love cost me a lot, my hikari and my 'friends', however, what I gained from it made it more than worthwhile. I gained a lover, real friends and real respect.  
  
All too soon however, I arrived here, away from my newly found happiness. I needed to come though, I needed to sort everything out without any distractions, besides, they say if you love something, you have to let it go & if it still remains, it's real.  
  
I know now for sure that my feelings are real, so it's a comforting feeling; I also know that I don't regret any of my actions, that everything I did was justified and turned out for the best.  
  
The sun is beginning to set now, the beauty of the setting sun against the sand is one thing that hasn't changed, it still looks like an unobtainable gold, a gift from the Gods themselves. I often used to watch the sun set over the land; it was calming after a long day and the promise of renewal gave hope to everyone.  
  
Things were so very different then, so much simpler and ordered, I'll grant it could get chaotic at times, but everyone had complete faith in their living-god, so all would remain well and when the peace and prosperity came, everyone had a chance at happiness.  
  
I was fairly happy then, though after the loss of a close and trusted friend, I did feel somewhat alone, isolated from everyone else. Nothing like now though, the isolation I've felt recently was much worse, strange how someone who has always been my enemy removed it.  
  
Come to think of it, Kaiba used to be my enemy too, so both of my main former adversaries are now two of the people closest to me, what irony. Still, we've all changed a lot, so I suppose it's not quite the same as it was and the stakes are not the same either.  
  
Back to the present again I suppose, musing over the past won't help me right now. So, on with my tale, I've been in Egypt for a week now, seeing the various and numerous changes since my own time here. It's funny that some things are still so similar when other things are so vastly different.  
  
Also, even though know one knows who I am, the Egyptian people still seem to treat me with a lot of respect, almost like it's still drilled into them, of course, I'm not who I was then. I expect my lover would probably get the same treatment too; his reputation was just as big as mine, I wonder if Kaiba would too? Saying that, as CEO of Kaiba corp., he's guaranteed respect anyway.  
  
I keep rambling, I expect if there was anyone around they'd be bored to death already. Though it wouldn't matter, I am here to clear my thoughts after all.  
  
Wow, the view is breath-taking right now, the very last shreds of light giving way to the beautifully starry night. The mixture of light & the contrast of gold on black really does look fantastic. It's also oddly symbolic of myself, and my life.  
  
Lying on the sand, staring at the heavens is relaxing & just the distraction I needed, the only thing missing is someone else, my lover or my friends, then this night would be truly perfect.  
  
I close my eyes, revelling in the peaceful, serene atmosphere. Feeling someone lay beside me, I open my eyes nod meet those I've recently become so familiar with, he smiles at me & pushes my bangs aside, I can't help but smile back, I move to join my lips to his, however, a distraction halts that.  
  
"Get a room Yami." Kaiba's mocking voice was not what I needed.  
  
"Be nice Kaiba, they haven't seen each other for a while, you don't have to watch." Heh, Ryou to the rescue.  
  
I silently thank him and turn back to Bakura, who quickly kisses me. I've missed this a lot, I didn't realise just how much until now. I cuddle up to him and return my gaze to the stars, feeling Bakura smile against me makes me even happier, tonight is now perfect.  
  
~-~  
  
Let me know what you think, okay? This is my first one-shot, so I'd like to know how I did. Arigato, ja ne. 


End file.
